


Destiny

by xanster



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: What if I had been bornIn a world that was pre-determined for meFrom the moment I took my first breathDo I resist my destiny?Can I?





	1. I

What if I had been born In a world that was pre-determined for me

From the moment I took my first breath

Do I resist my destiny?

Can I?

\----

_Like it or not, this world was never my oyster._

_I was born with a specific path and life in mind._

_Like my father and mother before me, and my forefathers -_

_I was the 7th generation in a line of Alphas._

 

_Like my father and my mother, like my grandfather and the first Jung that established the 26th branch of the Jungs in South Korea;_

_we have all been Alphas and have mated with only Alphas or Omegas; only the ones that can bear our Alpha children to carry on our bloodline._

_This was, is and will be my destiny._

_My name is Jung Yunho, and I am the 7th heir to the 26th branch of the Jung Clan in South Korea._

_We are one of the most established clans in South Korea and as such, I have been groomed from young to prepare to succeed._

_As the eldest son of the eldest son of the only son._

_I am a Jung and I am an Alpha._

_It is my destiny._

_\-----_

 

I was a kid of 11 when I met  **him _._**

In this age, while there is interaction amongst the Alphas, Betas and Omegas in society - whilst growing up, we are usually kept separate.

Different schools for the different classes; that's how it has always been.

Of course, we learnt about each other in our Social Studies classes - but other than that, we would only really get to interact with them at inter-school events or when we got to college.

By then, we were expected to know our place; our position; our status.

 

_But I was just a kid of 11; I didn't know many things yet._

_Most of all, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to feel anything for people that were not destined for me._

_By the time I met him, it was too late._

\---

 

I was at the park with my school friends for our weekly football session.

The ball went over a bush and then..

 

_"Hey, is this yours?"_

_He was a boy shorter than me. His eyes were big, just like a deer's._

 

_He smelt of flowers, the grass and the air after rain._

_He gingerly passed me the ball as if he had already known then -_

_that he wasn't supposed to be there._

 

_He smiled, a slight flush that went to his ears._

_I felt something stir deep in my chest_

_What was this strange feeling?_

 

_Then I heard a shout from behind._

_It was one of my school seniors._

 

_"Yunho! What are you doing talking to a Beta kid?"_

 

 _A **Beta**_ **.**

**Betas made up 50% of the population with Alphas making up 20% and Omegas, the remaining 30%.**

**Alphas mated with female Alphas or Omegas who could give birth regardless of gender -**

**but for Betas - only female Betas could reproduce and they only produced Betas.**

**So Alphas, especially those who sought to carry on their Alpha bloodlines stayed away from Betas.**

In 7 generations, the Jung clan has never had a Beta 

 

\---

I remember his eyes widening as if he suddenly remembered where he was and who he was talking to.

It was strangely cute.

 

He turned to leave in a hurry.

 

_"Wait," I blurted out, unable to help myself._

_"What's your name?"_

 

He didn't turn around but I heard it anyway;

The name that would sear itself into my memory from then on.

 

_"My name is Changmin"._

 

\---

 

At 11, I did not understand yet, why I was so drawn to that boy in the park.

I watched his retreating back as he hurried away.

Already, a part of me wanted to run after him.

To find out more about why there was the scent of rain and earth and why my heart was beating so fast.

 

But then my friends came over and pulled me back.

Back to my place, my life and the way I was supposed to be living.

An Alpha kid, has no business yearning for a Beta.

 

\---

 

It has been 10 years since. 

I still remember that pair of wide eyes and the slight flush in his cheeks.

I still hear the soft mumble of "Changmin" like it was yesterday.

I still wonder how he is, who he is and what he has been up to.

I still have that strange tightness in my chest and that longing.

 

Even as I went to school, grew up and matured.

As I finally met Betas and Omegas and even dated some of them;

I never forgot that boy in the park.

 

Everywhere I went, I would be subconsciously staring at people.

Watching for doe eyes and round ears.

Waiting unknowingly.

 

 _Changmin_.

\---

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_They say, people come and go._

_Footprints get washed over in the sand._

_Time - like the ebbing tide of the sea._

_But sometimes, some footprints, don't get washed away cleanly._

_\---_

 

The soul bond is supposed to be an urban legend. 

Perhaps it happened many years ago, when there was still talk of antiquated values like love and romance.

This, quaint notion of that perhaps, in this vast and cruel world-

that there IS someone out there for you.

For your poor and useless self.

That, maybe, you wouldn't die alone.

 

Soulmates.

And deep inside, from the depth of your very  _bones_ , 

you would know when you found your soulmate.

 

In this day and age, we don't believe in that kind of thing.

Love.. like sex and marriage - they can all be nurtured or even, done without.

With Alphas needing to prolong their bloodlines, it was best to stay within their own circles.

Imagine the hell that would break loose, the weakness that would pour out...

The  _pain_ it would cause..

If an Alpha would meet and fall in love with a non-Alpha.

 

Soul bonds.

Like to deny that would be akin to denying gravity.

To fall and claim that you flew instead.

Society has been careful to a fault.

Ever since those mass suicides decades upon decades ago.

Of misplaced love and just weakness overall.

 

That's why there are such things like unspoken rules of conduct, segregation and just  _structures._

_That's how it has been for centuries, ever since._

 

 

Until.

 

\---

 

It probably would not have mattered so much if I was not an heir.

But like the innate recognition of one's  _other half at first sight_ ,

especially at the poor and ignorant age of 11,

it was my downfall, my failing and my misery.

 

That fateful day when a silly, foolish boy whose heart was too soft for his own good, 

met a younger boy in a park.

A park that was not even supposed to be frequented by Betas or Omegas.

And in all that vulnerability,

I was too young to know then -

Soul bonds were not a myth.

They were just suppressed, hidden and buried.

 

\---

 

Maybe if you asked Changmin if he had known then..

If he had felt what I had felt although not recognised;

He would probably make a face and turn away.

But you would see him flush a soft pink, that would go up to his ears.

And the corner of his mouth, turn up as he tries to fight back a smile.

 

Soulmates  _know_.

They always do.

And once they find each other,

Even as they spiral into despair and nothingness,

And perhaps, separation from all they held dear -

They would never taste happiness if they are apart from each other.

 

\---

 

Changmin turns and looks at me,

His hand is tightly entwined with mine.

The lines around his eyes belie the nights upon nights of endless tears.

I don't think I can ever forgive myself for being the cause of his sadness.

He gets angry when I apologise;

But then after that, he clutches me tightly and kisses my own tears away.

 

_It is worth it. Everything is worth it because it's you._

 

My bruises have long faded away but there are times when my bones ache especially before the rain.

It is difficult when broken bones are broken more than once.

Sometimes I stand beneath the showerhead and let the heat of the water run down my tattered skin.

The scars from the beatings will stay forever as reminders-

Of a pain and suffering for a detested love that I would die for.

 

_I still have moments of weakness where I cry._

_When the water from the showerhead mixes in with my own, no one can know the brokenness I have inside._

_I try not to cry in front of him._

_I try to be strong._

_But he knows._

 

_\---_

 

_Destiny._

How do you fight destiny?

Is it real when everything has been predestined for you?

Are the feelings real or are they biological?

Is it a love worth fighting for?

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Changmin kisses my scars whenever he sees my naked back.

I tried to protect him whenever I could but I know he too, has bled for us.

He asked me before as he lay in the aftermath-

As the lashings seared red on his skin and his cheeks purpled,

_Do you think I am still beautiful?_

 

 

I held him tight against my heart

-As the blood from my arms mingled with his-

My cursed and wretched heart.

And I said,

_Yes. You are the only one I see._

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Rainy days, like yesterday_

_It had just rained the day we first met._

_The park's grass was wet, their blades holding onto their drops of dew_

_When an 11-year old boy met a 9-year old._

 

_I still remember the scent._

_**His.**  
_

_The smell that entranced me, played with my senses._

_And left its imprint deep upon my soul._

 

_I only found out again when we met 10 years later;_

_that when soulmates meet;_

_they emit a scent._

_A special scent that only they can smell._

 

_His was of flowers and earth;_

_but most of all, he reminded me of the rain._

 

 

\---

 

_It rained again the day we met 10 years later._

_It was at an Alpha fraternity college mixer._

_I still remember the day like it was yesterday._

 

_There were just a small group of Betas with their Alpha friends._

_Omegas hardly hung out with Alphas in such social settings._

_An unexpected Omega heat had dangerous powers of seduction that could draw out the most violent sides of the most peaceful Alphas._

_Perhaps I would not have recognised the scent had I not smelled it before that day, 10 years ago._

_But I had, and I was a young 21-year old full-blooded Alpha._

_It wouldn't have mattered if he was in a crowd of a million people;_

_he was and would be the only one I would see._

 

_We met, mutually drawn to each other, at the side of the room._

_He had grown much taller than the shorter 9 year old boy I remembered._

_But his eyes and ears, and the way he flushed was the same._

_Even before he opened his mouth to speak,_

_I answered._

_"Changmin, right?"_

_\---_

 

_He looked at me with tears in his eyes._

_"I kept thinking of you, why?"_

_I didn't know then about soul bonds or anything, all I knew was that I had to hold him._

_"I don't know."_

 

_Without knowing why, I grabbed him and held him tight;_

_I took a deep whiff of his hair._

_Of the rain, and flowers and earth._

_And I could feel was this sense of comfort and peace._

**_Home._ **

 

_"I can't explain this, but I need you to.."_

_"What?"_

 

_Outside, the rain fell._

_Sheets of water, or perhaps tears from the heavens._

 

_"Yunho, kiss me."_

_\---_

_I used to play chess with my grandfather._

_He played a game with me every Sunday._

_While playing, he'd talk to me about school or work._

 

_"Yunho. Life is like a game of chess._

_We all start out the same way; whether black or white._

_We have the same board, the same squares._

_It is we who decide how we move our pieces."_

 

_Haraboji would watch me as I pondered or moved._

_Sometimes he'd chuckle, sometimes he'd shake his head._

 

_Sometimes, it seemed like he could read my mind as he countered a move almost instantly and took one of my knights for his own._

 

_"Haraboji, how did you know I would play it that way?"_

 

_"You see, most people move in certain ways._

_When a river hits an obstacle, the water will try to find a way to move around it in order to go on._

_The key is to direct the water in the way you want it to go._

_I wanted you to move your knight - here - so I sacrificed mine earlier, in order for you to put it over -there-."_

_And hence, you were destined to lose that knight to me._

_\---_

 

_Destiny has a cruel way of setting out its chess pieces._

_Perhaps we think we decide the way we move and how we play-_

_But in the end, are we the ones playing to a fixed beat?_

 

_\---_

 

 

_We tried to keep it a secret; our budding relationship._

_I knew from the start that my family would never accept a Beta, especially with no chance of getting an Alpha child._

_I thought perhaps, I could satisfy these feelings; this burden just for now._

_Our hidden trysts were like shots of heroin - quick, uplifting but disaster on the crash back down._

 

_\---_

_It was raining the day I broke up with him for the first time._

_I had come home to a furious father and mother._

_Haraboji was seated, quietly by the side, watching._

_The sadness in his eyes, one that I would die to remove._

 

_I had been seen holding hands with Changmin outside the train station._

_It was brief, probably just a few seconds before Changmin smacked my hand away in alarm._

_"What if someone sees us?" he had frantically whispered._

 

_Too late._

 

_\---_

 

_The first lash of the whip was not that painful._

_My father was too enraged to be pleaded with._

_I understood._

 

_An Alpha heir would bear any punishment quietly._

_Without thinking, I had said no._

 

_"Break up with him."_

_"No."_

_I don't even quite remember why I was that willing for  a love I thought was temporary._

_\---_

 

_I lay on my futon, silent tears soaking up the pillow._

_My mother was sobbing as she draped the wet towel across my wounds._

_"Think of the family, think of your grandfather."_

 

_I did._

_But my heart was no longer mine._

 

_\---_

_My family has vast connections across South Korea._

_With a word or a favour called in, my family could make or break almost anyone who dares to cross us._

_Including me._

 

_\---_

_"Can I see you?"_

_"No."_

 

_"Can I meet you?"_

_"No."_

 

_"Are you angry?"_

_"No."_

_I answered._

_As coldly and as bluntly as I could._

_As my heart broke and shattered._

_As the still-tender wounds on my back stung from contact with the thin black cotton shirt I wore._

_As the threat from my father rung loudly in my head;_

_"I will destroy him and his family if you defy me."_

 

_His father's job, his future career, his sister's scholarship._

 

_"Please, tell me why?"_

_"I don't love you."_

 

_\---_

 

_No one told us that separating soulmates would be a pain that was deeper than just the wounds on my back._

_It was a burn that felt like half of my soul had been wrenched out of my body._

_I couldn't eat nor sleep._

_I was in a cold sweat, and I was in pain._

_But I had to be strong._

 

_I had to be strong for him._

_I knew he would **know** if I was hurt and upset._

_I knew he was suffering as well._

_I needed to tell him I was sorry._

 

_\---_

 

_I met him one night._

_My best friend Donghae, who knows my every secret, helped me cover it up._

_We met at a hotel near Sinchon._

 

_He was thinner than I remembered, and had dark circles under his eyes._

_First, he was silent as he listened to my tearful explanation._

_Then he screamed at me, as he threw punches at my face._

_I grabbed his wrists and held his face close._

_"Do you love me?"  
"So fucking much."_

 

_\---_

 

_His lips, like nectar, like magic._

_I felt like I could breathe._

_As I soared in his embrace._

_I traced the lines of his body with my tongue._

_Licking, kissing, sucking._

_I made love to him, as I apologised with my hands and my mouth._

_I felt my soul heal as it bonded back with its other - its soulmate._

_And I felt a peace and strength._

_One that I could only find when he was by my side._

 

_My soulmate._

_Him._

_My destined other._

_It was the last time I would ever try to break up with him._

_\---_

 

 _"Haraboji, checkmate._ _"_

 _"Ah,  well done! I didn't see that coming."_ _  
"Sometimes, don't you think we have to also improvise in order to take control?"_

 

_\---_

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_You're a Beta and I'm an Alpha._

 

_But why is it when I try to ignore you, it feels like I'm ignoring my reason to be happy?_

_\---_

_"Hey, don't wait for me here."  
"Why not?"_

_"The Betas here might gossip."_

 

_Hotel rooms. Cinema theatres. Darkened cars by the Hangang._

_Not mine; mine were too flashy._

_His was a simple Lexus._

_No one would know._

 

_\---_

 

_"This isn't dating; it's like living a lie."_

 

_\---_

_I was with Donghae and some of the guys once, walking down Garousil-gil._

_We met Changmin and his friends walking up._

_The slash of possessiveness that ran through me when I saw one of his friends drape an arm around him._

_My eyes flared yellow._

_Changmin saw it instantly._

_He knew, of course._

_He brushed his friend's arm off quickly, eager to avoid any scene._

 

Mine _._

 

_He turned his face to the side, pretending not to see me._

_Although I knew every atom in his body wanted to run up and envelope itself in my arms._

His.

 

_"Hey, that Beta's cute, isn't he?"_

_I saw white._

_The next thing I knew, Donghae had slammed me into the wall and was yelling into my face._

_My friend, whom I'd punched was holding his jaw on the ground below._

_"What the fuck, Yunho?!" Donghae screamed._

_I struggled, not knowing, not understanding -_

_Only knowing I had to protect what was mine._

_Donghae turned and stared at Changmin who was looking at us in shock._

_His friends froze and then quickly dragged him away,_

_All the while, his wide eyes boring into my own reddened ones._

 

_"Fuck," Donghae murmured._

_He looked at the others and told them to get out of there while he brought me somewhere to cool down._

 

_"Fuck, Yunho. Tell me I'm mistaken, please."_

_I panted heavily, slowly coming together._

_"YUNHO!" yelled Donghae, as he shoved at me angrily - or out of desperation._

_"He is a Beta. Please. You'll be in deep shit."_

 

_I know._

 

_Donghae was worried because he knew me well enough to recognise what that was._

_My momentary loss of control confirmed to him everything he had been suspecting -_

_The sudden disappearances; the missed calls -_

_and now, I'd punched one of our close friends for making a comment about Changmin._

_A **Beta.**_

 

_Donghae slammed his fist into the wall behind me._

_Even he cried that day._

 

_\---_

_"Yunho."_

_He said, with tears running down his cheeks._

_In the softness of the moonlight, he was beautiful and ethereal and everything I could ever want._

 

__How is this being together when the world tells us we shouldn't be?_ _

 

_"I can't run to you when I see you; I can't hold your hand, I can't be there for you."_

 

_But I know you love me, and that is enough._

_\---_

_Remember when we walked down the Hangang and you joked that in your mask and hood up, big puffy jacket and gloves,_

_With your height and added bulk, people would think you're an Alpha and we would be like an ordinary Alpha couple on a stroll._

_It was a joke, but you didn't laugh._

 

_\---_

 

_We are soulmates,_

_Destined to be with each other._

_Whether by some cruel twist of fate,_

_A Beta was born and destined to be paired with an Alpha._

_Except,_

_One was a Beta who could not get pregnant nor bear an Alpha child._

_The other was an Alpha who was meant to only be paired with Alphas and had a familial duty to prolong his clan's bloodline._

_An Alpha who was never meant to fall in love with a Beta._

 

_\----_

_Betas are different from Omegas._

_They don't have heats nor are they exceptionally fertile._

_Only the female Betas can give birth and most of the time, it is to another Beta or Omega._

_Omegas can be mated forcibly (although it is outlawed) or during their heats through bites on their neck._

_Not for Betas._

_For Betas, their love has to be won._

 

_I used to say to Changmin as we lay on the bed, sheets ruffled from our lovemaking and limbs entwined._

_As he kissed my neck lazily and I tightened my arms around his waist._

_I used to say, "I've always believed in the value of hard work. I was born with a golden spoon in my mouth but Haraboji never let me live a spoilt life."_

_"And as expected, I've also picked the hard way to find love._

_Instead of a pliant Omega, I have in my arms, one of the most headstrong and independent Betas ever."_

_And Changmin would roll his eyes and rebut_

_"It's not too late to regret this."_

 

_And I would look at him,_

_His long lashes, his high cheekbones, his full lips,_

_I would think of his cute flush, his mismatched eyes when he smiled,_

_The way his eyes lit up, the way my heart sung when it saw him,_

_The little things he did, like slip little reminders to eat in my pockets,_

_How he slipped his hand into my pocket, entwining our fingers,_

_How he gasped and grasped at my back as we made love,_

_How he kissed and sucked me in -_

_and I would whisper with a kiss on his forehead -_

_"No regrets. I wouldn't trade you for the world."_

_\---_

 

_Soulmates._

_Donghae brought us to see his grandfather, an elderly Alpha but a high-ranking senior in the Lee clan down in Mapo._

_Donghae was desperate to help me figure things out and had confided in his grandfather._

_We both didn't understand the intensity of my longing for Changmin or the withdrawal I had when I was separated from him._

 

_I've always adored Donghae's haraboji._

_He was wise, enlightened than most other senior Alphas by virtue of his reading._

_He watched us quietly as we both sat, hands tight in each other's grasp, waiting for an outburst._

_But none came._

 

_"Have you heard of the soul bond?" he asked, after hearing the story of how we had met as kids and then 10 years later, as young adults._

_We shook our heads._

_He took a sip of his tea and then smiled sadly at us._

_"They say it is an myth. That it no longer exists, but.."_

_He pointed a wizened finger at us._

_"It does."_

 

_How come my soulmate is a Beta?_

_Donghae's haraboji shook his head silently and was quiet for awhile._

_"Love is love, isn't it, my boy? We don't question it. We just feel it."_

 

_\---_

 

_Disdained, disapproved, despaired._

_But, I promise you, my love._

_Even if I am thrown away and beaten,_

_I promise I'll fight for a way for us to be._

_Two of us, against the world._

 

 

11.11

"Make a wish, Yunho," he whispered, running his hand through my hair.

A stolen night together, under the secrecy of darkness and angry families.

 

"You." I answered. 

_In this lifetime, and every other, I will only wish for you._

 


	5. Chapter 5

The future that we hold, is so unclear.

 

 

_Hey Changmin,_

_What is happiness to you?_

 

_It's Yunho._

_When he smiles, he lights up my world even if it is dark all around us._

 

_\---_

_Hey Yunho,_

_What is happiness to you?_

 

_Changmin's eyes when they crinkle in a mismatched way as he smiles._

_\---_

Donghae's grandfather was after all, not of the Jung clan.

He was grieved for our sake but his hands were tied.

He had no business interfering in another clan's succession affairs.

But what he did, was that he reached out as an Alpha elder and let them know-

The fact that the once in a blue moon;

The one in a million;

The urban myth; the unbelief

Was no longer true.

The 7th heir of the Jung clan was a part of a soul bond.

\---

 

_If I am forced to pair with another Alpha,_

_If we are forced to separate._

_Now that we have known each other,_

_I would rather we had never met that godforsaken day at the park._

_For now, my soul knows no other way to be._

_How do I be without you?_

 

\---

  
"Then we shall pair him with an Omega. It's still better than a male Beta who can't bear him a child."

It would work this way:

They would find a suitable Omega and wait for her heat.

They would lock me in her room and force us together.

I would take her and fuck her.

I would kiss her and drown her.

I would love her and then as she panted underneath me,

Legs spread wide and nape bared,

I would flip her over so I wouldn't have to see her face.

If I could even control myself then, in the midst of all those pheromones being released.

I would lick up her back and bare her nape.

And I would bite her and claim her until my rage was satisfied.

I would be mated to an Omega who would be able to bear me a child.

 

And then I would collapse after I had pulled out,

And my heart would shatter and I would cry.

I would weep for the betrayal, for the plight, for the deed.

It was all just physical.

 

It was for the sake of my family.

My family who turned against me.

 

\---

 

Changmin held me close as I wept in his arms.

I begged him to kill me, to end my suffering.

He slapped me.

Tears welling up in his eyes, he hit me again.

_"How dare you speak of death if you can't even take me along with you?"_

_\---_

_So I did._

I kissed him and held his hand tightly in mine.

Donghae smiled sadly at me before we walked in.

 

_\---_

 

The confrontation ended faster than we expected.

The objections were swift and loud.

But more devastatingly, 

The way my heart cracked with each word that came out of my father's mouth.

 

_Disappointment._

_Unfilial._

_Beta bastard._

_You broke your mother's heart._

_Your grandfather has fallen sick._

_Don't call me father anymore._

 

_There's no such thing as a soul bond._

 

**_But there is,_ **

**_I look at Changmin who is beside me, and I know he exists. It exists._ **

\----

 

Two of us against the world.

The scandal that would be caused; the 7th heir of the Jung Clan being disowned for his fateful love.

The Shim family who sadly bid their eldest son goodbye as he chose to follow his heart.

_Where can we go?_

 We had to leave before my human nature betrayed me.

_\---_

In this world of hierarchies and social structures;

of underlying discrimination and stereotypes and prejudices.

I fell in love against my will for a man that was my complete other half.

 

Of the 6 billion people on this Earth,

_you and I met and our souls chose each other._

We were helpless pawns in this game of destiny.

 

Love is love.

It knows not of labels, of genders, of class, of statuses.

It speaks words of comfort in sad times; of strength in trying times

and most of all- it speaks of companionship.

 

 _You are not alone_.

_For I am with you._

_We might not have chosen this path, but nevertheless,_

_it was a path that lay in front of us._

 

Can I run away from obligations and expectations?

Can I start anew on my own two feet?

Can I cast aside the mantle of the person I was supposed to be?

 

_Yes._

_To be the person I have to be._

_To be the person I need to be._

_To be happy._

_To be **me**_ **.**

**For it is with you that I can be.**

 

**\---**

 

The beatings, they are a distant memory.

The pain of severed relationships, they are dull aches.

The things and people we once called home - they are dreams now.

Donghae still comes by when the weather's good.

But it's just us now and our little farm.

 

He showed us a newspaper clipping commemorating the succession of the 7th heir of the Jung clan - to my sister, the first female head in 7 generations.

[When asked for comment on the whereabouts of his eldest son, the previous head of the Jung clan declined comment.]

 

_Like I never existed._

 

Changmin smiles and presses a kiss against my cheek.

_And the twinge of pain softens immediately._

 

_\---_

 

_Certainly, this is destiny._

_Funny how it all worked out._

_I carved my own path, and fought against the life that was planned for me._

_But by that same hand, I was destined to meet a boy 15 years ago in a park._

_I was destined to fall in love with the man that lies against my chest now, fingers playing against my knee, watching the waves dance and humming._

_We would make love and go to bed early so we could wake up to check on the harvests and go to the market to sell our wares._

 

_By allowing my destined mate to be with me, I left my home and my old life._

_And now, I'm here._

_Happy._

 

**Definitely.**

**This was my true destiny.**

 

_"Thank you."_

_"Hmm? For what?"_

_"For choosing me"._

 

**Be brave. Fight destiny.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This inspiration for this came in between spells of daydreams and a constant failed attempt to write my work stuff.  
> It refuses to leave me in peace.  
> I don't claim to know the "facts" about omegaverse so please excuse any errors as this is my first attempt.  
> I will only write a few chapters for this and hopefully, this will be done and dusted before the end of the month then I can focus on Never Too Late.  
> Hope you like it :)


End file.
